This research proposal will investigate the biochemical changes occuring during brain ischemia. The areas to be studied include oxidative phosphorylation, energy charge, and phospholipid metabolism. In addition, studies will be directed toward a reduction of brain damage during ischemic insults with pharmacologic agents which will reduce metabolic demands. The purpose of these experimental studies is to provide a rational basis for the therapy of ischemic brain insults in order to prevent irreversible damage.